1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in delivering molecules to a mammal. For example, this document provides methods and materials for using nanoparticles to increase the half-life or the bioavailability of molecules administered to a mammal.
2. Background Information
Methodologies have been developed for treating a variety of medical disorders with the administration of molecules including, for example, polypeptides, small peptides, antibodies, short interfering RNAs (siRNAs), and anti-cancer, anti-viral, and antibiotic medicaments. The efficacy of such treatments can be limited by the presence of substances which degrade molecules upon delivery to the body. For example, proteases and other endogenous enzymes can degrade polypeptides administered during enzyme replacement therapy to treat conditions characterized by the absence or disruption of normal enzymatic function.